


I'm Fine, Just Fine

by mixedkidrepresent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Jongin, Fluff, M/M, but it won't be that bad, cute but sad sehun, hopefully i'll add the rest of exo too, lucky one inspired, mentions self harm, might add more relationships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedkidrepresent/pseuds/mixedkidrepresent
Summary: Sehun enters a new high school after spending two long months in a hospital recovering from a pill overdose. He was prepared to silently and quietly get through his final year of school, but what he couldn't be prepared for was a boy named Kim Kai who came crashing (literally) into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday and every inch of Sehun’s body groaned as he attempted to wake up. He had been so used to being able to wake up around 10 or 11 a.m. at the hospital and waking up at 6 a.m. was throwing off his sleep schedule. Sehun slowly pushed himself up and walked over to his closet where his mother had excitedly hung his new uniform a few days prior. He grudgingly began to get dressed opting for sweater instead of a blazer.

“Jesus,” Sehun muttered as he did a once over in his full length mirror. Regardless of him being quite tall the sweater still hung off his body making his frame appear small and fragile. “They really didn’t feed me enough in that hospital.” 

He made his way slowly down the stairs and entered the kitchen where he saw a small glass of water and his pill already laid out for him. His parents immediately built a lock on the cabinet that stored all of his medication and gotten rid of everything with a sharp edge, fearful of what would happen if he got his hands on them. Not that he blamed them for that, in fact he was glad they had decided to take those extra steps because it really showed how much they cared for him and his safety. Something he needed reassurance in every once in a while since they were always busy with work and rarely home.

Sehun took his medication, grabbed his backpack and then headed out the door. 

He lived in a nice sized apartment not too far from his new school, it was barely a 20 minute walk and the cool breeze felt nice against his skin. It gave him time to think. He wasn’t too nervous about school because he had already thought up a plan in his head. Sehun decided he would try to draw as little attention to himself, focus on his studies, and graduate as quickly as possible.

He arrived at the school a lot quicker than he expected and began to make his way to the new office where he would receive his schedule and be given a quick tour.

“Hi! You must be Oh Sehun!” A boy suddenly popped out in front of him. “My name is Park Chanyeol and I’ll be the student showing you around today, a lot of our classes match so they decided to pick me to welcome you, not that I’m complaining since I get to miss some of class.”

 

Sehun meekly nodded and took the schedule from the other boy’s hand, his energy intimidating Sehun and making him shrink back.

“C’mon, I’ll show you around!” Chanyeol grinned not seeming to notice Sehun’s behavior towards him.

 

The tour was over in about 15 minutes or so, Chanyeol had promised to show him the rest throughout the day. They were making their way to their first class, taking a shortcut through the courtyard, when they heard a commotion coming from the side of the school.

“What the hell?” Chanyeol said out loud walking towards the sounds. “Wait here for a minute would you?” Chayeol’s demeanor had taken a 180 turn, his bright smile quickly replaced with a serious expression as he made his way towards the noises which were beginning to sound a lot like a fight had broken out.

Sehun nodded, concerned for Chanyeol as he disappeared around the side of the building. Doing what he did best, Sehun took a few steps toward the direction Chanyeol had went, and then he took a few more.

He was almost close enough to peek around the edge of the building when someone crashed into him, and both of them tumbled to the ground.

Sehun groaned, his head was pounding a bit due to the impact and he tried to slowly sit up but stopped suddenly when he realized there was something, or rather somebody, on top of him.

Sehun’s eyes trailed from the mystery boy’s chest, up his arms that here supporting themselves on either side of Sehun’s head and finally to his face.

“Well hello beautiful,” The boy smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can because school starts in a week for me and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update. Also sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't have time to proof read!

What the fuck? Sehun thought. What the actual fuck? 

The body pressing up against his was warm and in a sense, almost comforting. The face connecting to the body was even more of a surprise because in all of Sehun’s eighteen years on this earth, he had never seen someone so attractive. The boy was tan, lean, and his silver hair was slicked back accentuating his jawline. He had a few fading bruises and an array of small cuts that were scattered across the boy’s skin.

The mystery boy was still smirking down at Sehun, tilting his head with a curious look on his face. Sehun squirmed uncomfortably, not used to the attention he was currently receiving.

“Hey, Kai!” Chanyeol yelled, rushing over to where the two were still lying in a questionable position on the ground. “Get off of him!”

‘Kai’ lazily picked himself off of Sehun and gave him a once over as Sehun shakily stood up, the throbbing in his head wearing off. Chanyeol pushed Kai back a few meters away from Sehun and began to whisper angrily at him.

“Seriously, I can’t keep covering for you if you keep getting in fights! The teachers are gonna stop believing my lies eventually!” Chanyeol furrowed his brows. “You can’t possibly expect them that you get all of these bruises from ‘boxing practice’, you haven’t boxed in years and they’ll figure that out eventually!”

“Alright, alright Chanyeol. God, it’s not that big of a deal.” Kai waved off Chanyeol’s protests easily. That smirk was back on his face as he peered around Chanyeol and at Sehun who was awkwardly toeing the ground and wringing the sleeves of his sweater. “Who’s he?”

“He is none of your business.” Chanyeol growled as he made his way to stand in front of Sehun. “Stay away from him Kai, I can’t have you messing with another person’s life.”

Sehun had never been more uncomfortable before. Sure Chanyeol was nice and all but Sehun suspected the reason he was being so protective right now had more to do with the fact Chanyeol seemed to have tension with Kai, and less of the fact he felt the need to take care of Sehun. Either way Sehun just wanted to get to class and away from whatever was going on right now.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun mumbled, barely audible. “Um, can we please go to class now?”

“Yea, of course.” Chanyeol’s full face grin was back as he motioned for Sehun to follow him back to the middle of the courtyard and through a set of double doors leading back inside the building.

Once inside Sehun had finally worked up enough courage to ask, “Who was that?”

“He’s someone you want to stay away from,” came the blunt response.

“Why’s that?” Sehun tried to press a bit more.

“Because he’s just not a good guy, Sehun.” Chanyeol sighed as he slid the door to their classroom opened, and Sehun decided he would leave it at that for now. Chanyeol exchanged a few words with their teacher and walked back to back of the class and sat in his assigned seat next to a short brown haired boy, and then gestured to a pairs of seats in the back next to window that seemed to be unoccupied. “Both of those seats are free so pick which one you’d like,” Chanyeol smiled at him gently.

“Now that they interruptions are finished,” Their teacher huffed, “we can finally get back to class-” He was once again cut off when the back door to classroom was harshly slammed open. “Ah Mr. Kim, how nice of you to grace us with your presence, take a seat please.”

Sehun was startled by the noise and even more startled at the familiar face from the courtyard making his way towards Sehun and taking a seat at the desk that was connected to his. He caught Chanyeol’s gaze and gave him an anxious look while Chanyeol simply shook his head slowly.

Sehun could practically feel the heat radiating off of the boy next to him and he tried to scoot his chair a bit closer to window. A little while had passed and Sehun had finally focused all of his attention towards the front of the class and had jotted down at least two pages of notes when a voice from beside him whispered, “Hey, do you have any extra paper and a pencil I could borrow?”

“Um,” Sehun said dumbstruck, because god that voice sounded gruff and hoarse but smooth and soft at the same time. He fumbled with tearing out of few papers in his notebook and hesitantly got out an extra pencil from his backpack.

“Thanks,” Kai started. “I wasn’t planning on coming to class today but then I saw you and Chanyeol enter and I thought this would be more fun than skipping.”

“Oh,” Sehun whispered as he tried to bring his attention to the front of the class once again. After a few minutes Sehun glanced over at the boy next to him to see if the other was using the stationary he had lent him only to blush when he realized that Kai was resting against his palm and staring straight at him.

Sehun whipped his head back down and tried to keep his gaze busy as he wrote down a few words he’d managed to hear the teacher say.

“You really are quite pretty,” Kai said as he smiled that irritatingly handsome smile of his.

“You’re distracting me,” Sehun managed to get out and he prayed that this class would end soon.

“Sorry about that.” Kai was still smiling and rather than looking sorry he looked fairly smug, seemingly happy that he had gotten Sehun to talk to him. Kai did however manage to leave Sehun alone for the rest of the class and for that he was grateful because the excess attention was just too much for Sehun to handle right now.

 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, with Chanyeol helping Sehun with how things worked around the school and Chanyeol’s friend Baekhyun decided to tag along. 

Baekhyun was short, confident, and had a little too much energy for Sehun’s looking but that was okay since he mostly focused all of his attention on Chanyeol anyways. The two of them had a nice relationship Sehun decided and he was a bit relieved he had made two people he’d be comfortable sitting at lunch with for the rest of school year. Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind too much either and that made Sehun smile to himself. 

 

Sehun finally heard to bells signaling that school had finished and he quickly retrieved his things from his desk and began to head home. After their first class had ended Kai had gotten up from his seat leaving the paper and pencil Sehun had lent him behind, the paper had been blank and the pencil still newly sharpened. 

"Why am I even thinking about the guy," Sehun muttered to himself as he stepped inside the elevator that was located in the lobby of his apartment building. He silently entered his front door and figured his parents were both still at work. He decided to do his homework in the kitchen for once and then headed to bed where he fell asleep thinking of blonde hair and busted lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that a week had passed by and Sehun was relieved to finally have the weekend to himself. Being surrounded by people for more than eight hours of the day was draining the little energy he had.

Both of his parents were out for the evening and Sehun decided that he was going to have a movie night by himself to relax. Wandering into the kitchen he rummaged through the pantry and fridge looking for something to munch while he had his marathon. He pouted slightly when he found nothing that fit his satisfaction, he would have to ask his mom to go grocery shopping for him later. Right now, however, he planned to got to the twenty-four hour convenience store that was only a five minute walk from his house.

He threw on a hoodie and stuffed a few 10,000 won bills into his sweatpants as he made his way out the door and downstairs.

The night was chilly and Sehun found himself wrapping his arms around his frame to preserve his body heat. Soon enough he was at the small convenience store and he pushed open the door listening to the bell signaling his presence. He didn’t spend too much time picking out what he wanted, opting for a few bags of chips and some candy. He finished checking out and bowed to the cashier, thanking him quietly.

As he was rounding the corner the convenience store was on he heard a faint whining sound coming from within the alley. Sehun stopped and pondered on whether or not he should check it out, and as always curiosity got the better of him.

“Hello?” Sehun called out as he shuffled further down the dimly lit alleyway. “Is anyone there?” Sehun gasped when he felt a hand on the side of his neck.

“What’s a cute little thing like yourself doing all alone in a place like this?” Someone whose breath was heavy with alcohol whispered into his ear. Sehun was turned harshly around and then pinned up against the nearest wall. A gruff looking man swayed slightly as he harshly pressed his body against Sehun’s.

Sehun began to squirm and attempted to cry out but was quickly silenced when a punch was landed against his stomach. Sehun weakly attempted to fight off his assailant who was beginning to rub his hands up his body and when Sehun once more tried to shove the man off of him he was met with another blow this time to his ribcage. Sehun sunk to the ground and began to sob, his whole body shaking as the drunk towered over him.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” A voice echoed through the alley and suddenly the man was dragged off him and thrown somewhere against the dirty ground. “Get away from him!”

The man scrambled off of the ground and ran down the alley quickly exiting out onto the street.

Sehun felt warm hands against the sides of his face, urging him to look up. “Hey kid,” a voice called out, “are you alright?”

“Kai? What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, still crying.

A soft chuckle escaped the boy’s lips. “Rescuing you apparently, now tell me where you live so I can get you home.”

Sehun let himself be helped up by the boy and he mumbled the name of the apartment complex he lived in. Kai simply hummed and threw his arm around Sehun’s waist supporting the majority of his body weight.

 

When they reached Sehun’s apartment he fumbled with the passcode to the door and shakily walked into the foyer taking off his shoes.

“You...um, you can come in if you’d like.” Sehun said and he failed to mention the giant grin on the other’s face. They made their way into the living room where an uncomfortable silence took over and Sehun restored to fiddling with his hands.

“You’re bleeding.” Kai frowned as he noticed a few small blood stains on Sehun’s grey hoodie. He took a step closer noticing the way the other boy flinched. “Hey it’s okay, let me help you get cleaned up.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Sehun whispered. Kai sighed and started to head towards to door when a hand reached out to cling to his sleeve. “Could you maybe stay, just for a little while? I’m pretty shaken up and it’s probably best if I’m with someone else.” He mumbled, hanging his head.

“Okay,” Kai started gently. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll be out here when you’re finished, sound good?”

Sehun nodded and then made his way down the hall that led to his room closing the door behind him. Once he was finally alone he broke down crying and eventually managed enough energy to drag himself to the bathroom and start a shower where he continued to break down and scrub every inch of his body until it was red and aching all over. After a good fifteen minutes he finally got out of the shower and threw on a new pair of sweatpants and a clean longsleeve shirt. Feeling refreshed he splashed his face with cold water hoping it would hide the fact that he had been crying minutes before, not that it did much. 

Making his way back to the living room he felt his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of the boy waiting for him.

“You’re back!” Kai smiled as Sehun came into view. He was sitting on the couch looking at the array of movies Sehun had laid out before he had left for the convenience store. “Planning on watching a movie?”

“Yea I was before-” Sehun began to shuffle his feet awkwardly.

“Hey it’s your house, so I’m the one that should be feeling uncomfortable.” Kai smiled up at him he shifted a bit on the couch before asking, “Did you maybe want to watch a movie together?”

“That’d be nice.” Sehun nodded as he sat down on the furthest end of the couch away from Kai, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“What were you wanting to watch?” Kai got up to kneel in front of the DVD player under the TV. Sehun looked at the array of movies he had been planning to binge watch all night but now he was having trouble keeping his eyes open so he blindly pointed to a movie. “Inception, nice choice.” Kai picked up the movie and placed it in the Dvd player while Sehun managed to find the remote and turn on the tv.

Halfway through the movie Sehun found himself shivering and attempted to get up and turn the AC off but found himself crying out at the sharp pain in his stomach.

Kai immediately slid over to Sehun and pushed him back down towards the couch. “Don’t try to move too much, I’m sure your stomach is already bruising. The cuts weren’t too bad were they? There seemed to be a lot of blood earlier.”

Sehun huffed and simply shook his head. “I’m just a little cold and I wanted to turn off the AC off.”

“Let me get it for you.” Kai offered and Sehun simply shook his smiling softly.

“It’s a bit confusing and I doubt you’d be able to figure it out.”

Kai smirked and said, “Well in that case I have this sweatshirt that I’ve been meaning to take off because you might be cold but it’s a bit more on the hot side for me.” Kai pulled the sweatshirt over his head and placed it on Sehun’s lap, looking at him expectantly. 

Sehun shyly picked up the sweatshirt and slid it on basking in the heat that it held. He gently nuzzled his way into the couch and inhaled the strong, comforting smell that the jacket held.

“Chanyeol told me to stay away from you, but I don’t think you’re all that bad.” Sehun murmured so quietly that Kai almost didn’t catch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this moving too quickly??  
> Once again this isn't proof read but I'll eventually get to it:)


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday had rolled around the corner and Sehun had not seen Kai since the night that they’d watched a movie together. Sehun, despite the trauma from being attacked, had almost felt normal for the first time in a long time and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand Kai had made him feel safe and at ease, however, on the other hand he barely knew anything about Kai and Sehun felt a bit ridiculous assuming that Kai felt the same connection that he did.

“Sehun!” An arm was suddenly thrown and around his shoulder. “Baekhyun and I were thinking about heading out to shop a bit after school, want to come?”

Sehun looked up to see Chanyeol grinning down at him, his fluffy bangs falling into his eyes a bit. Sehun figured out that it was difficult to say no to Chanyeol, the look he had last week when Sehun had turned down one of his offers to hang out was still freshly imbedded in the back of his mind. “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.”

Chanyeol’s smile grew even more bright, if that was even possible and the grip around his shoulder became a bit tighter and Sehun found himself squirming to get out of it. “Awesome, we’re going to meet by the back stairwell after school ends. See you then!” Chanyeol waved at him and then rounded a corner heading off to his next class.

Sehun had decided to go study in the library on the second floor of the school during his free period and found a nice table for himself in a secluded part of the room. It was shielded by a few bookshelf and it was pressed up against a window that overlooked the soccer field that rested by the side of the building.

After getting a few of his assignments done Sehun let his gaze wander down to the soccer field where he say a few underclassmen he didn’t recognize messing around. He exhaled slowly as something in the corner of his peripheral vision caught his eye. A figure was moving along the side of the building, quite slowly in Sehun’s opinion, and he tilted his head forward a bit trying to get a better view. Sehun immediately recognized the silver hair and stood up suddenly grabbing his things hastily and exiting the library.

He made his way down to the first floor in the direction of the only door Kai would have been able to enter at this time of the day. He began to scan the empty hallways looking for a glimpse of that silver hair when he heard the slamming of a door not to far from where he was. Sehun followed the sound to one of the empty lab classrooms and tentatively opened the door when he heard water running.

Sehun gently stepped inside the room and let the door fall behind him, yelping when it clicked a bit too loud behind him. Two dark eyes suddenly found his and he was at a loss for words.

“Sorry, I just, well I saw you come in here and...you’re hurt.” Sehun was fumbling over his words then frowned when he saw the blood seeping through Kai’s white uniform shirt. He began to take a few steps closer but flinched back when Kai let out a harsh growl.

“Yea I can see that, thanks.” Kai hissed as he pressed a damp cloth to the skin under his shirt.

Sehun took a few breaths to gain some of his lost confidence back and then headed over to Kai, gently taking the towel out of his hand. “I want to help.” Sehun mumbled while looking at the ground. “You helped me and I don’t want to seem useless.”

“Yea okay.” Kai said softly, laughing gently when Sehun looked at a loss of what to do now that he had agreed to letting the other boy help. Kai lifted up his shirt giving Sehun a full view of the cut on his side. “Here now you can reach this more easily.”

Sehun’s cheeks burned red as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Kai’s well built form. He began to clean up the wound, rinsing the rag under hot water once in awhile when it got too dirty. “You should probably put something over this if you don’t want it to get infected.”

“There’s a first aid kit in a cupboard at the front of the classroom.” Kai stated and Sehun quickly retrieved it and headed back to where Kai was sitting on top of a lab table. Sehun pulled out a few things from the kit and began to apply them to Kai’s skin. “You seem to be pretty good at doing this.” 

Sehun lowered his eyes at those words and silently placed the bandage over the now clean wound. “You should really stop getting into fights, someone could get seriously injured.” Sehun noticed how Kai tensed and then suddenly his hand was being removed from Kai’s side.

“You need to stop hanging around me, Sehun.” Kai suddenly said, a cold distant look on his face as he slid the side of his ruined shirt back into place.

“But I-I want to be your friend.” Sehun was so damn confused at the moment. It was Kai who rescued him and Kai who had suggested they watch a movie together, now he was telling him to stay away. What right did he have giving Sehun a sense of security and then ripping it out from under him. “I thought you wanted to be friends too…we hung out that night and it was nice, I liked it.”

“You thought wrong.” Kai roughly pushed past Sehun and briefly stopped by the door before pushing it open and exiting the room. 

Sehun stood in the middle of the room, shocked. The ache in his shoulder being the only thing reminding him that what had just happened was real, that maybe Chanyeol was right about Kai. 

That couldn’t be right though! The smile that had been aimed at Sehun only days earlier could have in no way been some fabricated lie, it was real, it had to be. The dull ache in Sehun’s chest remained there as he disposed of the towel and placed the first aid kit back in its resting place, and even up until he entered his next class which he had with Chanyeol. Sehun was both relieved and troubled by his presence, wanting to be alone but also wanting the comfort of a familiar face.

“You okay Sehun?” Chanyeol asked his brows furrowed with worry. “You don’t look too good.”

“I’m fine,” Sehun gathered enough energy to say. “I’ve just been having some trouble going to sleep the past few days, homeworks been keeping me up.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth, either way it wasn’t going to affect Chanyeol. Sehun was more worried about Chanyeol would do if he found out that Kai was the one responsible for the dispirited look on Sehun’s face and he figured that he less Chanyeol knew, the better.

 

\------------------

The end of the day was nearing and the cloud from earlier was still hanging over Sehun’s head and he was dreading going out with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He liked both of them, he really did, but right now all Sehun wanted to do was go home and lay down in his bed for the rest of the night. He reluctantly made his way down the stairwell he was supposed to be meeting the two boys at, rubbing his temples when he heard their laughing from a flight up.

He made his way down the remaining steps and both boys smiled at him when he came into view.

“Is our Sehun for an afternoon of fun?” Baekhyun bounded up to him and squeezed his cheeks.

“C’mon Baek, he’s not a kid.” Chanyeol sighed as he pulled the shorter boy off of Sehun. “You sure you’re up for coming with us?”  
No Sehun was not in fact sure but as much as he wanted to go home, maybe getting some fresh air would be good for him so he subtly nodded at the question. Chanyeol seemed pleased with the answer and the three of them made their way out of the building. After walking across the soccer field they were met with a small gate that exited out onto a small street that passed by the school.

“Only a few people know about this entrance,” Chanyeol smiled smugly. “It’s what I use when I’m late for school because none of the teachers check it, or they just don’t know that it exists.” They continued down the alley for a bit when Chanyeol spoke up again. “There’s a ramen shop around the corner I used to go into all the time, let’s get something to eat before we start shopping.” They all agreed and made their way into the small shop, sitting at a table in the back.

“Hello my name is Jongin and I’ll be taking care of you all today.” The waiter said distractedly while arranging the menus in his hands.

“Jesus, Kai, can’t we go anywhere without having to run into headaches like you.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “We want another server.”

Sehun’s eyes flitted up briefly and he scanned the other boy's face, but looked down when he felt himself grimace. His bad luck seemed to be never ending today and he sagged his shoulders hoping that if he slouched into the seat far enough he would disappear. 

“No can do Chanyeol, work is work.” Sehun felt a pair of eyes on him as the sentence escaped Kai’s lips. “So what can I get for you all?”

The table was quiet, and Sehun felt himself grow more anxious by the second until Chanyeol took it upon himself to say something. “Alright fine, just give us one order of kimchi ramen, one order of seafood ramen, and one order of ddeokbokki ramen. There are you satisfied?” Chanyeol grumbled, his voice taut with anger.

“Extremely.” Kai smirked and stalked off.

Sehun followed his form until he disappeared into the kitchen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still arguing about Kai when he focused his attention back to them.

“Sehun, you’re staying away from that guy right?” Chanyeol gave him a worried look.

“I-yea, yea I am.” Sehun nodded sadly while trying to open the paper packaging around his chopsticks. The wooden sticks clattered to the table, however, as a body pressed firmly against his.

“Stay away from me? I don’t think he could even if he wanted to.” 

Sehun stared in shock at the face a few inches from his. The emotions that were coursing through his body right now were too much to process. Anger, relief, happiness, confusion, hurt. The feud Chanyeol and Kai had must run pretty deep if Kai was here now with an arm slung around Sehun’s small waist and that thought made his lips droop a bit. Kai wasn’t here because he wanted to be, he was here because he wanted to aggravate Chanyeol, and it was clearly working.

“Get your hands off of him Kai.” Chanyeol said lowly, fist clenched on top of the table.

“Or what?” Kai challenged as he clenched his hand a bit tighter around Sehun’s waist.

Sehun yelped at the contact, his bruise from the night in the alley was still fresh and Kai had managed to press on it a bit to firmly. He jumped to his feet and scanned to restaurant for the bathroom and then bolted for it. 

He closed the door behind him and tried to control his breathing. All these emotions were sending his brain into overdrive and god why was Kai so goddamn infuriating? A knock on the door made him jump and suddenly a soft voice whispered, “Hey, it’s Kai. Would please open the door? Hurry before Chanyeol and Baekhyun figured out that I came here and not back to the kitchen.”

Sehun weighed his options for a few seconds before gently opening the door and allowing the other boy in. Hand immediately found his stomach.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I hurt you, I didn’t mean to, it’s just that Chanyeol and I really don’t get along. I hope you know that I wasn’t using you just to get at him.” Kai fussed over him.

“I thought you,” Sehun’s voice caused Kai to stop what he was doing. “I thought you said you didn’t want me around anymore.” Sehun hung his head, ashamed that he was already so attached to the boy in front of him despite barely knowing him.

“Hey,” Kai’s voice was soft once again his hand reaching up to brush a strand of Sehun’s black hair out of his eyes. “I enjoy your company, I find you cute and refreshing but-” Kai sighed, running hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m not a good guy Sehun, you really don’t want to get involved with me.”

“I don’t think you’re bad!” Sehun blushed at his outburst and immediately quieted down. “You saved me so how bad can you really be?”

“If only you knew.” A sad smile made it’s way to Kai’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! I really hate writing Jongin like an asshole but oh well what can you do.  
> once again sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
